


Núcleo (<salverdad>)

by recope



Category: recope
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recope/pseuds/recope





	

**En forma de perro...**

    La cualidad de lo que en el símbolo reúne a uno y otro en una ilusión de semejanza efectiva, que permite la coexistencia de seres singulares, es fácilmente, aunque por error, concebida como una fuerza misteriosa del signo, disociación original que fundaría una supuesta diferencia entre cultura y vida y nos haría a todos otros entre nosotros y por lo tanto iguales en nuestra mutua alteridad. En realidad, es un fenómeno de coincidencia, porque si lo pensamos mejor vemos que para el momento en que existe una adhesión a una convención simbólica ya todos los intereses se han alineado previamente, es decir que el símbolo como tal no porta efecto alguno, es un sello vacío, así como los billetes se convertirían mágicamente en basura si de pronto el respaldo que los bancos dan a nuestra sobrevivencia caducara. Así y todo, sí es interesante que parezca haber algo mágico en cómo se siente que son las convenciones en sí las que conducen nuestros intereses. La Constitución pareciera emanar poder real. Cuando algo se funda, luego, en torno a un ídolo-fetiche (símbolo totémico), que congela una imagen de los alineamientos que llevaron a aquella fundación, de ello la demanda de fidelidad, cuando en realidad no hay otra cosa operando más que nuestra impulsividad, organizada por un modo de vida de una forma que nos hace pensar en el concepto de repetición. No es sólo que en la práctica se crea la relación real con el otro, sino que luego esta relación, en tanto estructural, tenderá a repetirse y que un signo residual asumirá una imagen imperial que después parecerá haber sido el origen de aquella práctica.  
    El concepto de objetividad debería recuperarse sin perder de vista esta aclaración: en realidad no hay objeto, sino sólo relaciones entre nosotros cuyas repeticiones pre-figuran un lugar común, que devendrá signo, índice de la suma de coincidencias de la diversidad de mociones pulsionales, señal de un alineamiento real de intereses: el Objeto es la continua idolatría de algos. Así que de darse un nuevo concepto de objetividad, habría que concebirla como una suerte de objetividad existencialmente vinculante, en que se reconozca al objeto como una agregación de diferencias. Si la Cultura de las subjetividades (Derechos Humanos +), con todo lo bueno que trae, aún se presta para desentendernos del estado de esa objetividad común que la sostiene (llamémoslo Humanismo del Capital), una objetividad existencialmente vinculante plantearía que aunque una cosa no puede ser sino “una intuición que llamo mía”, también contrae un plano de relaciones colectivas, cuyas líneas de coincidencia forman los objetos culturales (palabras-significados, lógicas, etc.) que uso para apropiarme intuitivamente de esa cosa. Así, nuestros yoes en sí no son sino síntesis colocadas, epifenómenos de nuestras pulsiones en repetición sistémica, apariciones-nudo que configuran un andamiaje de diferencias superficiales, ídolos culturales como tornos de otra objetividad subyacente, adonde todos sólo somos movimiento de sobrevivencia. Subjetividades como moldes de galleta, moldes tan diversos como hay estrellas en el cielo, pero marcas al fin sobre una misma masa.  
    Estas subjetividades, que no son sino objetos del Sistema puestos por la repetición pulsional ordenada por el proceso general de la producción, son más difíciles de obtener que una mercancía que se compra (a uno le puede tomar una vida llegar a ser uno mismo) y están hechas de relaciones personales cuyo verdadero fondo impersonal es una trama de dependencias ofuscadas: nadie quiere reconocer que su vida se reduce a sobrevivir. Entonces es necesario un procedimiento crítico para re-tomar la posición de uno, o mejor dicho, sólo al asumir, desde las coordenadas de la situación en que me reconozco estar, que soy esas determinaciones, reconocimiento de que vine a nacer en una posición pre-fijada por la historia de esta sociedad, sólo entonces puedo llegar a sustraerme momentáneamente de esa marca que soy, no por dejar de ser ésta, es decir, una subjetividad-marca, sino por ver que, si puedo saber que lo soy, además debo ser algo más. Eso que es susceptible de devenir auto-consciente. Si la determinación pudiera ser completa yo no sería capaz de darme cuenta que en el fondo no soy nadie, no podría preguntarme, realizar esta auto-fagia conceptual hasta dar con lo irreducible, el núcleo.  
    Si la historia fuera un animal que nos captara desde afuera, afuera de nuestra vivencia del espacio exterior y el tiempo íntimo, un animal que fuera capaz de intuir como nosotros la realidad, pero que en lugar de ella percibiera las relaciones concretas entre nosotros y las cosas, entonces la totalidad de las determinaciones que constituyen nuestros yoes se le aparecerían como cosas, serían sus objetos intuibles. Vería relaciones, no cosas, sería un dios Historia que nos vería como nosotros creemos que vemos los hormigueros. Este es el tipo de Punto de vista al que debe ser posible hacer tender el pensamiento. Un esfuerzo de abstracción orientado a ver entre nosotros un flujo de intuiciones y sensibilidades conjugadas por la igualitaria otredad del movimiento de un mortal sobreviviente. La frase tonta, aunque esclarecedora, de que a un batir de mariposas aquí acompaña un Tifón en Japón, se volvería tan evidente como que las políticas de austeridad vienen con una programación normalizante del hambre y la desesperación. El Sistema económico mundial es un poco como este dios, un animal que vive de nosotros, aunque no puede ser más que nosotros.

 **Tiempo y Pulsión**  
  
    El símbolo sería un efecto ilusorio, en realidad marca que acompaña una estasis (detenimiento) pulsional prefigurada por el sistema de repeticiones de las relaciones reales determinadas por las exigencias de la vida y la sexualidad. Al ubicarnos en relación a algo partimos de una fijación que nos hace pensar en eso como una cosa que está por su propia cuenta, pero en la medida en que le damos continuidad a esa relación, que nos seguimos pensando con respecto a ese algo, que sostenemos la situación, se empiezan como a desgajar (des)trazar los anudamientos específicos que dan a una cosa su cuerpo, entonces eso algo es mi historia, que a su vez es la historia de otros, que acaba por ser la historia de todos, que ese algo representa. Pero el primer efecto, el de cosa, guarda una verdad que no por ser ilusoria deja de ser verdad, en esa ilusión de cosa se trasluce lo concreto, en calidad de fijación pulsional posiciona la mirada y en se posicionamiento relucen las relaciones históricas no aparentes, el ordenamiento histórico de las repeticiones de los movimientos sociales de los cuales yo soy una determinación. La ilusión de cosa, en cuanto trazo de un mirar, me permite pasar de un encontrarme con la cosa al frente, a la detección de mi reconocimiento en sí, a la conciencia de que ese reconocimiento está la vez constituido por las relaciones que me hicieron ser un yo que mira una cosa.  
    La constitución de este Yo que mira es un momento de la productividad social de la comunidad que demanda una conducta a cambio de mi sobrevivencia y esa sociedad no puede no ser un conjunto de seres vivos forzados, por las necesidades de sobrevivir y reproducirse, a organizarse en una forma determinada. Habría entonces que concebir una frontera infranqueable, límite que podría llamarse Real de la Necesidad (Ananké), sin historia, no susceptible de ser conocida más que como inmanente a las determinaciones de las cuales somos una constitución. Esta sobre-determinación no es un requisito metodológico, sino precisamente la condición de nuestra humanidad, y los dioses, el espíritu, la mismidad del yo, lo inconsciente, no serían una referencia a este Real de la Necesidad como cosa aislada sino ya modos de relaciones entre nosotros, relaciones que no pueden no estar determinadas por este Real de la Necesidad. Para efectos prácticos, parecería que podemos decir que ese Real es la necesidad de alimentarnos y reproducirnos, pero no, el punto es que cualquier fórmula no puede no implicar ya un ordenamiento histórico específico de las pulsiones sexuales y de auto-conservación, que “todos necesitamos comer y coger para que haya un nosotros” es ya una forma específica de relación entre nosotros, no un señalamiento de la Necesidad como tal sino un indicio de ella como componente de nuestras relaciones. No puede haber cosa sin relación, y la fijación de las relaciones representamos como cosas. El Yo que mira la cosa y no ve en la cosa las relaciones que me hacen ser un Yo que no mira la historia de la cosa, es ya mi forma de vivir la relación entre nosotros determinada por lo Real de la Necesidad.  
    De la subjetividad a la objetividad de lo íntimo se juega Otra historia, no sólo de anécdotas sino de lo que fue tan relevante que adoptó expresividad anecdótica. De-flujo, contra-sublimación referida al plasma de la vida (sofisticación de la Necesidad hace 4000 mil millones de años) y a la materia (origen de la Necesidad hace de 13,7 mil millones de años). Pero aquí ya entramos en el terreno de la especulación arriesgada, porque si hay algo que no es objetivo es el paso del tiempo, que en realidad es una pura exclusión de las necesidades. Aunque estamos acostumbrados al tiempo muerto del espacio castrado del empleo asalariado, sabemos que hay otro Tiempo, sustancia de la subjetividad, humanamente viva si hay una, que es un puro forcejeo de uno contra todo, esfuerzo por imponerle a la experiencia su Nada que hace surgir un antes que no es un retorno al origen sino un acoso a la sustancia de lo Real. ¿Hablo de las proverbiales capas de la cebolla? La alegoría valdría si refiriera aunque fuera mínimamente al verdadero descenso dantesco que significa atentar contra el Yo desde uno mismo.

**A través de la vida**

    Parece paradójico que la libertad exija una toma de distancia de los movimientos de la voluntad, distancia hasta poder enunciar lo más básico de toda la diversidad de las posibilidades: las necesidades sexuales y de alimentación. Hoy la Libertad es darnos cuenta que no somos libres, pero bueno, eso lo sabe todo mundo. Lo repito como un pie en mi razonamiento, que siempre llega a este punto, adonde me doy cuenta que retorno al comienzo después de haber pasado por una reflexión que me permite separarme de mí, por lo que caigo sobre mi Yo desde otra perspectiva. Entonces pensar en la semana va más allá de compendiar obsesivamente obligaciones, y queda un espacio, el espacio que gano con la compresión de las circunstancias bajo el peso de la verdad. La semana es un ciclo, subgrupo de iteraciones mayores (meses, años, siglos, milenios) que bien entendidas no son el tiempo sino un modo de espacializarlo, vida material-pulsional delimitada por las cancelaciones fiesteras (los viernes y el Año Nuevo) y las resurrecciones místico-nostálgicas (domingos y Navidad). Una fantasía operativa como conciencia, cuyos ejercicios de pensamiento son interpretaciones pre-fijadas de un real que no es la determinación de lo Real sino un modelo de esa determinación que vivo como Verdad, no la Naturaleza sino una relación con ella, una relación que podría ser otra. Y este exceso de sobra es un margen que se le gana a la realidad con la interpretación de la repetición, instante de fuerza que no debería ser obligatoriamente re-invertido para la reproducción de este espacio muerto.  
    El núcleo de este yo es un modo de hacer y vivirme, flujo de tiempo que pasa por sucesivas intuiciones espontáneas, que constituirían un continuo si no fuera por las pausas de la castración. Por eso normalmente brinca la liebre del cinismo cuando nos acercamos al límite de angustia normalmente soportable. El Padre del Capital de esta sociedad nos permite vivir dentro de sus dominios y cuando uno se asoma más allá de la frontera lo que ocurre no es bonito, ni feliz, ni pacífico, ni estimulante, ni nada. En esta matriz temporal, configurada a partir de representaciones y detenimientos (que no son necesarios para la reproducción del Sistema sino que son el Sistema mismo) se abre, por pura fuerza vital, una lógica de los sobros, una hendija en que entiendo que yo podría no ser eso, que podría ser otra cosa. Ahora, este es El momento constitutivo del Sistema, en que la vivencia del instante se mueve inmediatamente hacia la re-inversión (re-producción) del continuo sistémico o hacia una resistencia. En qué momento, por qué razones y para qué fines cada uno de nosotros resiste, es una cuestión de estrategias, victorias y equivocaciones. Sería prudente encontrar un eje común, hacia el cual avanzar estos movimientos. Sólo entonces podríamos diferenciar el pensamiento estratégico contra el Sistema del vulgar emprendimiento empresarial. Esta economía inconsciente nos hace movernos por un espacio muerto, que no es sino la extensión del trabajo muerto, fuerza laboral del cuerpo en tiempo real inmediatamente castrado por la Ley del Padre del Capital que produce el congelamiento de las ganacias. Como por destellos metafísicos, esta forma de mortandad está apenas delineada por micro-eventos subjetivos que propician su reproducción. Pero vividos como potencial de resistencia, esos micro-eventos también representan una esperanza, zanja adonde hincar la palanca y cambiar de dirección.


End file.
